Rhythm It
by Haileyfan1
Summary: Marissa goes to the Dawn Patrol and sees some familiar faces, will this meeting of chance develop into something more? Something like S3 Episode 6: “The Swells”, during scenes “Simpatico” and “Nothing going on?”. Malex. MarissaXAlex
1. Dawn Patrol Priorities

**Summary: **Marissa goes to the Dawn Patrol and sees some familiar faces, will this meeting of chance develop into something more? Something like Episode 6: "The Swells", during scenes "Simpatico" and "Nothing going on?". Malex. (MarissaXAlex)

**A/N: **Johnny is Marissa's best guy friend ever since she has been expelled from Harbor, Volchok also goes to Newport Union with Marissa, Chili and Johnny. Warning forAU

(I think, maybe. . ), OOC, Language, Femslash. Don't mind all my spelling and grammar mistakes; I did my best.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, obviously; otherwise, I wouldn't be stuck here with these losers…pfft…

**Dedication: **To Raleigh because you graduated this year (Class of 2007, woot!) and I'm too lazy to buy you a nice gift like all those other crazies. Since you're achieving something and finally getting out of this shit state for good, hope you find time to read this while you're baking in AZ. Party it up for me, drink some for the dead and remember to wear sunscreen this time!

**Chapter One: Dawn Patrol Priorities **

The last bell of the day finally rang and Marissa Cooper tore out of the classroom like there was no tomorrow. It was a tempting September afternoon in Southern California, with the waves of the ocean beckoning and rays of sunshine beating down, Marissa found it hard to resist.

Just as Marissa had made up her mind to head for the beach, she heard the screeching of tires on pavement and looked up from her current view of the sidewalk. A blond boy of about 17 with a goofy little grin stepped out from the driver's side and circled around to the back of the Escalade, popping the trunk.

Marissa grinned as the song "Forever" by Papa Roach continued to serenade her from the stereo system and two somewhat shady looking teens hopped out of the vehicle. Grinning, the three teens standing before the senior girl looked at each other and with a confirming nod from each said teen they all ran for Marissa.

Marissa stared at the three people running towards her, eyebrow raised and thinking they were going to stop, Marissa waited, but it was in vain, as Kevin Volchok screamed.

"SLUT PILE-UP!"

Before they all plowed into the lanky brunette. Marissa came crashing down with a thud, smacking her delicate little head on the pavement as she fell. Marissa groaned as the weight of three teenagers was added to her already aching body.

"Hey guys!" Marissa croaked from underneath all the weight.

"Did ya miss us?" Johnny Harper grinned as he stared down at his friend.

"Yes, but I'd miss you more if you got off me." Marissa let out a small laugh.

"Sure thing Marissa." Dennis (Chili) Childress grinned before he stood up, the surf nazi following suit.

"And what about you?" Marissa stared up into the eyes of the last teenager to remain on top of her, who also happened to be straddling her hips.

"Make me."

Marissa laughed at Johnny as she slipped her hands around the boy's waist and pulled downwards, only to have the moment ruined by a certain bobble-headed geek in size 27 jeans and an Abercrombie and Fitch convert.

"Ooh la, la…" Seth Cohen commented, his eyes bulging at the sight in front of him.

Ryan Atwood stood at Seth's side looking rather uncomfortable, his hands fidgeting with the zipper on his sweater as he stared at Marissa, his girlfriend. Johnny shot the curly haired Jew a glare and if looks could kill, the two Harbor senior boys would have been riddled with bullets. Sending Marissa a grin, Johnny stood up and held out his hand to help up the brunette. Turning to the idiots in front of him, he said.

"Hey Ryan, Seth." Johnny smiled.

"Hey…" the boys greeted.

Behind the couple, the other two Union boys held mixed expressions, just then there was a yell from behind Seth followed by the clinking of two pairs of heels on the pavement.

"Seth! I told you to wait for me! I have the latest of Yakuza from Japan!" Taylor Townsend said as she waved the DVD over her head frantically.

"Taylor, wait up! I promised Coop I'd wait for her to get out of detention!" Summer Roberts yelled after the overly hyperactive Townsend.

"Taylor?" (Seth)

"Coop?" (Summer)

"Townsend?" (Marissa)

"Summer?" (Johnny)

"Marissa? Newport Union freaks?" (Taylor)

The four of them, Marissa included, looked rather offended by this remark and Taylor quickly dismissed it as shock upon seeing her again.

"Coop, I thought you had detention." Summer said, turning to her best friend.

"You and detention in the same sentence, not separated by the words are-not-in, no way?!" Johnny laughed as he slapped her on the back.

"Way." Marissa grinned, turning to Summer. "Eh whatevs, it's only Novak, no big deal."

"Are they even allowed to do that? Give you detention when you don't even go here anymore?" Seth asked, but then quickly covered his mouth and mumbled an apology.

Marissa shrugged. "I don't care, I was only shadowing Sum, it's not like he really expects me to serve it anyways."

"Marissa, I'm so sorry that things didn't go as planned at the board meeting last night." Taylor said sympathetically.

"That's okay, I guess I'll just have to stick it out with these losers for the rest of my senior year," Marissa shot her Newport Union friends a grin before continuing. "I don't mind, I mean, at least I won't have to see your face every day for the next couple months."

"Ooh, you want some water for that burn?" Chili whooped, earning a smack over the head from Volchok at the cheesy remark.

"Well I see you certainly haven't changed Marissa, you could at least show a little gratitude, I did try you know."

"Tried and failed, what are ya gonna do? That's life." Marissa rolled her eyes at Taylor.

"Yeah, and life's a bitch." Johnny laughed.

"Alright, let's get out of here, there's a party tonight anyway." Chili said as he got back into the driver's side.

"Cheers to that." Volchok grinned as he returned to the back of the Escalade, Chili having folded down the backseats in the vehicle so that it was just the two front seats. the bucket seats removed as well.

"I'll see you guys later or something." Marissa said a rather cheap farewell.

"Wait Marissa, I thought we were hanging out today?" Ryan called after her.

"We will, tonight." Marissa said simply.

Ryan let a frustrated sigh escape his lips and he subconsciously wound his hands into fists. "Alright, pick you up at seven?"

"Try eleven." Marissa corrected.

Ryan stared at his girlfriend, "Why so late?"

"I have plans."

"No, _we_ have plans."

"Ryan, must every conversation we have turn into an argument?"

Ryan sighed. "Eleven it is."

"See ya then." The brunette answered before she gave her boyfriend a hug goodbye and walked with Johnny back to the rear of the Escalade.

The door slammed and it wasn't long before the Harbor students heard the familiar screeching of tires on pavement and the Escalade disappearing from view.

"What's her problem?" Ryan asked as the four of them stood outside rather shocked.

"Don't ask me." Seth answered.

"Yeah, you were never so good with girls." Taylor said blatantly.

"Hey!"

"She has a point Seth." Summer added.

"No one asked you." Seth mumbled.

"Maybe she's just PMSing?" Taylor suggested.

Seth and Ryan shared a glance, both looking rather uncomfortable with where this conversation was going.

"I don't know, but I hope she's okay." Summer said as they headed towards their cars.

"Alright, party time!" Chili yelled as they came to a halt in front of a liquor store. "Volchok, if you would be so kind."

"Money." Volchok replied with his hand out.

"Um, about that…" Chili said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Oh, its okay, I got it." Marissa spoke up and shoved a wad of dollar bills into Volchok's gaping mouth.

Volchok spit them out and went to cup Marissa over the back of the head, only to be stopped by Johnny.

"Bitch." he whispered before lightly shoving the girl.

"Slut." Marissa grinned.

"You only wish." Volchok said with the tiniest hint of a smile on his face before he pocketed the money and got out of the Escalade, making his way into the liquor store.

"So where's this party tonight?" Marissa asked the group before her.

"My place, in preparation for Johnny's surf competition. We all know that he's going to get sponsored by Pac West this year right?" Chili grinned.

"You better." Marissa grinned.

"I will, if Volchok doesn't get it first." Johnny said rather worriedly.

"Get what?" Volchok asked as he reappeared in the back doorway holding two cases of beer.

"Nothing." Chili answered, hoping to move the subject away from this longtime rivalry.

Volchok, as if sensing what they were discussing previous, said "Hey Harper, there's no way you're getting my sponsorship."

"Yeah right Volchok, I'll cream you."

Volchok let out a laugh and tossed the beer to Marissa before getting back in. Chili sped off and soon they were at the end of Dune Road.

"This is crazy…" Marissa whispered as she stared at the chaos of people before her.

"This isn't just any party Marissa, its _grande _awesomeness. We're talking about this weekend!"

Marissa stared at the boy confusedly.

"The swells are coming in from Antarctica, which means they're finally going to get some height." Johnny explained.

"Okay, I have no idea what that means."

"I forgot, born and raised in Newport and has never surfed a wave."

"That's me."

"It means that after the flattest season ever, we're finally getting some decent waves."

"We like to welcome these southern swells with an ancient ritual know as 'Dawn Patrol'." Chili grinned.

"Does that mean you stay up all night and party before you surf?"

"Hey, she's not entirely hopeless." Volchok scoffed.

"Yeah, maybe we'll even teach you a few moves?"

"Or I'll just sit on the sand and watch?" Marissa countered as they all disbanded and she went into Chili's house.

Johnny walked with the brunette, "Come on, I'll give you a tour, introduce you to some of my fan girls, ya know, the usual."

Marissa laughed and followed her friend through the mob of people; he stopped and turned to get her a drink as she scanned the room. No familiar faces, which for quite awhile had been a relief.

"Here you go Ris, now come on, _let's mingle_." Johnny famed a feminine hand flip and discoed through the crowd with Marissa at his side.

Marissa laughed at the 18-year-old surfer running through 70's dance steps. "See Marissa, white boys _can_ dance!" he laughed as they stopped in front of a group of girls, most of whom looked like they surfed, though there were a couple of odd ones out. Johnny went around the group of people and Marissa greeted them all the same, wishing this was already over and then Johnny reached the last two of the group.

"Marissa, I'd like you to meet my cousin Sadie, and Sadie, this is my friend Marissa."

"Hi." Marissa greeted with a small wave of the hand, looking slightly uncomfortable with all these people staring at her.

"Hey, nice to finally meet you." Sadie smiled, and Marissa looked at her, confused for the second time in the past twenty minutes. "Johnny never shuts up about you." Sadie explained and Marissa grinned, rather embarrassed.

"Anyway…" Johnny started, changing the subject. "Last, but not least, is-"

"My girlfriend Jodie." Sadie interrupted her cousin and kissed the Hispanic on the cheek.

Marissa's head snapped up from staring at the floor, ready to greet another face she didn't care for, when a familiar voice brought her back to the present.

"Actually, we've already met." the voice said and Marissa was willing herself to look anywhere but towards that voice, maybe they would just disappear?

_It can't be her, it can't be her, it can't be her…_ Marissa said repeatedly in her head as more voices interrupted her thoughts.

"Have you? How's that?" Sadie and Johnny both wondered.

"Oh let's just say…a mutual _friend_." the girl let out a small laugh, barely audible, but it only confirmed what Marissa had feared.

Marissa sighed and brought her eyes to meet the girl's in front of her. Sure enough, there she stood, the curvy little Hispanic that Marissa had met one year ago, Alex's ex, Jodie.

"Hey bitch." Jodie greeted with a grin.

Marissa stared at the girl slightly shocked, but not caring that much, she just nodded in reply.

"So what are you doing back in Orange County?" Marissa asked, rather curious.

"Sadie came to support Johnny and I came with her." Jodie said as she put her arm around said girl. "What are you doing at the Dawn Patrol?" Jodie asked incredulously. "Shouldn't you be shopping or something?"

Marissa stared at Jodie, annoyed. "I'm here to support Johnny."

"Are you sure you're not here to support Volchok, I mean you two _did _used to be together."

"Johnny is my best guy friend, not Volchok." Marissa said defensively. "And besides, I'm with Ryan now."

"That's too bad, because if you weren't, well let's just say that you certainly wouldn't be any worse for the wear." Jodie whispered that last remark so that only Marissa could hear before she backed off and went back to her seat on the couch.

"I'm going to go get myself a refill." Marissa excused herself and walked back over to some partying surfers.

Her mind muddled from having seen Jodie again, being confused by her last words of 'wisdom' and lastly, seeing Jodie almost automatically brought thoughts of the inevitable to her mind, thoughts of Alex. Not wanting to think about any of this, she downed the two refills she had already gotten from some unknown teen and quickly received another one when some rather unwanted company joined her at her side.

"Marissa, what was up with you back there? You just kind of ran off." a worried Johnny pulled Marissa back to the present, away from her jumbled thoughts.

"I didn't run off, I just…I needed a drink, that's all."

"Oh okay, well you know I'm here if you want to talk."

"I'm fine and thanks Johnny."

"Sure, no problem, now if you'll excuse me, I have to go fish Chili out of the toilet."

Marissa blinked and Johnny grinned. "A couple of Volchok's bros just gave him a swirley."

Marissa muffled a laugh and watched Johnny disappear towards the bathroom before she made her way over to the couch and if she was lucky, she wouldn't have to get up for the rest of the night. Taking a couple swallows of the pungent liquid, hoping she would pass out soon. Marissa downed what remained in the cup and then threw the plastic container on the floor. Letting her eyelids rest for a moment, her eyes welcoming the darkness, Marissa leaned her head back on the plush surface and breathed in deeply.

Fifteen minutes, that's all it had been, maybe not even that, before a certain hyper blond screamed. "Marissa! Wake up!"

Marissa's right fist connected with the Chili's face faster than he could react and he recoiled, clutching his nose. Opening her eyes to see the scene she had just caused, Marissa let out a sigh; must everyone interrupt her while she was trying to think, or when she trying to do just the opposite? Forget everything and everyone. Once again, someone's voice found its way into her thoughts.

"Great, just great Marissa, thanks a lot. First a swirley and now this?"

"You should know better than to wake a sleeping beauty." Johnny chuckled as he sat down on the couch next to Marissa.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that little rule." Chili rubbed his sore nose.

"He once woke up Sadie last year after Dawn Patrol, huge drama, she nearly killed him."

Marissa managed a weak smile before trying to disappear even further into the couch. Chili joined the two and he handed Marissa another drink as a peace offering. Marissa half-heartedly apologized for Chili's nearly bloody nose and then drown her half-awaken state in some more alcohol.

Marissa managed to pass the next six hours with a little help from the Russians and a near death experience with a keg stand and frat boy dropouts. Chili and Volchok plopped down on the couch that Marissa had accompanied previous. Marissa, her tired body dropping back against the oh-so-welcoming sofa cushions with Johnny alongside her, was just about to take the smallest of naps on her friend's shoulder, when someone interrupted them over the deafening music and screams of drunken teens.

"Hey Harper! Looks like you got yourself a couple of new groupies!"

Marissa didn't bother to lift her head; she didn't even bother to open her eyes. Already thoroughly exhausted, all she wanted to do was sleep.

"I never expected you to be here, when did you come back?"

"A few days ago, it actually feels nice to be back."

"Really?"

"Maybe. A little." they answered.

As Marissa listened to their conversation, her neck managed to hold her head in an upright position, hoping that whoever was owner to the voice would go away, Marissa still didn't open her eyes.

"Shh…" the teen whispered.

Finally, Marissa thought, some peace and quiet, no interruptions, well pushing aside the blaring music and yelling of course. Or not. Someone decided that it would be funny to hit Marissa, who was desperately trying to get a decent amount of shuteye, over the head with a pillow.

"Fuck!" Marissa screamed.

Frustrated at the fact that people couldn't just leave her alone, Marissa opened her eyes. Glaring at the person in front of her, her anger soon turned to surprise and then the smallest of smiles graced her delicate features.

"Oh shit! Marissa?! Is that you?" Alex yelled, shocked.

Marissa grinned. "The one and only." she replied before she surprised them both by enveloping Alex in a warm embrace.

Wrapping her arms around the blonde's back and shoulder, pulling her close, Marissa breathed in Alex's scent, how she missed that smell. Alex reciprocated the touch and soon her hands were gently resting on Marissa's back, just as an annoying little tune interrupted them. Marissa silently cursed whoever was calling before the two girls broke apart and Marissa reached into her front pocket for her cell phone.

Glancing down at the Caller ID, Marissa slapped a hand to her forehead and answered the call.

"Ohmigosh Ryan! I'm so sorry, I completely forgot!"

**End Chapter One: Dawn Patrol** **Priorities **


	2. Conscious Intentions

**Chapter Two: Conscious Intentions **

"Where are you? You were supposed to meet me a half an hour ago." Ryan said worriedly.

"I'm at Chili's house, I know and I'm sorry, I guess I just lost track of time."

"That's okay; I just wish you would have called me."

"I meant to, but then…" Marissa trailed off, glancing at Alex, who was currently busy talking to Volchok.

"Then what?" Ryan asked, drawing Marissa's attention back to the phone in her hand.

"Huh? Oh, I fell asleep." Marissa said, which wasn't entirely a lie; she did indeed fall asleep.

"It's getting late, how about I pick you up for breakfast tomorrow morning?"

"Breakfast?" Marissa repeated.

Her mind was melting into the floor right now from her alcohol consumption, spinning from seeing Alex again and wandering to tomorrow's events. Johnny's big surf competition would take up most, if not all, of the afternoon and then there was bound to be more partying in the evening. With her head already pounding and her body threatening to collapse from exhaustion at any moment, Marissa was in no mood to wake up any earlier than was necessary to support Johnny in his competition, but she had to make it up to Ryan somehow, right?

A quick breakfast and a kiss or two, in exchange for a whole day of beach bumming? Ah, what the hell? "Sure, breakfast sounds great." Marissa wanted to slap herself for what she had just agreed to, but Ryan spoke before she could get her hand quite that close to her face.

"Alright, pick you up from your house around eight?"

"My house? Eight?" Marissa wanted to shoot herself.

Great, not only did she have to wake up super early, but she had to drive back to her own house which meant waking up at, at least seven in the morning and the fact that her car was nowhere in the vicinity may be a problem.

"Don't forget." Marissa rolled her eyes at Ryan's reminder.

"I won't."

"Okay, I love you."

"Yeah, you too." Marissa mumbled before she quickly hung up.

"Your boyfriend checking in?" Volchok laughed as he saw that Marissa had finally gotten off the phone.

Marissa rolled her eyes yet again at another idiot's remark. "Hey Johnny, wake me in about seven hours, okay?"

"Sure, what for?"

"I'm supposed to be going to breakfast with Ryan."

"Alright, you can crash in the spare bedroom down the hall."

Marissa nodded and bid the four of them goodbye before she disappeared in the direction of the nearest hallway.

"Do you think she realizes she just went into the bathroom?" Chili asked the other three, Volchok and Alex shared a glance.

"I'll make sure she gets a safe place to sleep." Johnny said before he went after Marissa.

After only achieving three hours of uneasy sleep out of her supposed seven, Marissa woke up the next morning to a certain someone shaking her lightly. "Johnny, go away…" Marissa mumbled into her pillow.

"You said to wake you up in a couple of hours so that's what I'm doing." Marissa let out a groan before covering her head with a pillow.

"Marissa, if you don't get up, I'm going to take that pillow and hit you over the head again."

Marissa shot up to see Alex sitting at the edge of the bed with sleepy eyes and a small, tired smile.

"Alex?! I thought Johnny was supposed to wake me up?"

"Well he was, until he partied a little too hard and I said I'd do it instead so he could get some sleep before the competition today."

"Oh, well as long as you're still up, can I ask you a favor?"

"Hm, it hasn't even been a full 24 hours since we see each other for the first time in over a year and you're already asking me for favors?" Alex let out a laugh and Marissa smiled.

"Will you drive me to my house?"

"You still live in the same place?"

Marissa shook her head. "I'm staying at Summer's now; Dr. Roberts and my mom are dating."

"Your mom and Summer's dad? No way."

"I know; crazy."

"And you're okay with this?"

"It's better than living in a trailer."

Alex stared at Marissa, brows raised, shock evident in her features. "Marissa Cooper in a trailer? Yeah right."

Marissa just grinned and standing up, she asked. "So…you gonna drive me?"

"Yeah, it'll give us a chance to catch up anyways; Kevin has told me _so_ much about you." Alex grinned and Marissa gulped, before they both exited the beach house, got into Alex's jeep and took off.

"He's told you all good things I'm sure." Marissa grinned and Alex stared at her, brow raised.

"I didn't know the two of you dated."

"A dumb mistake on my part and after you left, we didn't exactly keep in touch."

Alex nodded understandably and since she didn't pursue the subject any further, the air around them filled with those familiar awkward silences when neither knew what to say next.

"What are you doing back in Newport?"

"Same reason you went to the Dawn Patrol, to support a friend in the Pac West surf competition today."

"Which friend?" Marissa asked curiously.

"Kevin."

"Really? I didn't know you two were friends."

Alex shrugged. "Most people don't."

"So where are you living these days?"

"Actually, I moved back here, for now anyway."

"Where are you staying?"

"Kevin's, at the moment."

"You can't be serious?" Marissa turned in her seat to look at Alex.

"Um yeah, is there a problem?"

"Yes there's a problem, I can't let you stay there."

"It's just until I get my own place and besides, why not? I don't mind."

"Hello, have you _seen_ his place lately? Last time I was there, there was a snake in the bathtub!"

Alex smiled. "Remind me not to take a shower there any time soon."

Marissa stared at the blonde rather bewildered as to why she would even want to step foot in that mess, but then again she probably didn't have any other place to stay, so making up her mind she said.

"You can stay at my place." Alex raised an eyebrow at this suggestion.

"You can't honestly expect me to accept that offer."

"Why not?"

"No offense Marissa, but it'd be awkward."

Marissa scrunched up her nose in thought, Alex was right, but then again, she _did_ live in a mansion with way too many unoccupied rooms. Sure, there were still four other people living in the house and sometimes it seemed like the most crowded place in the world, but as they say, _the more the merrier, _right? After that last remark from Alex, the girls' conversation lulled to a stop and Marissa was lost deeper in her thoughts as they arrived in the driveway of the Cooper-Roberts household. They sat there in another awkward silence and Marissa was about to get out of the jeep because Ryan was supposed to pick her up at any moment, when Alex decided to pursue the once dropped subject.

"Marissa, why did you date a jerk like Kevin? You deserve better."

Marissa turned in her seat for what seemed like the tenth time since she had sat down. Alex waited for the other girl's answer, knowing that Ryan's name would come into play somewhere; she held back the urge to roll her eyes.

"And who do you think I deserve?" Marissa asked a now, very surprised Alex.

"Ryan?!" she croaked.

"What?!!" Marissa stared at the blonde, clearly confused.

"No," Alex pointed. "Ryan's arrived; he's here to pick you up for breakfast."

"Oh!" Marissa laughed as she got out of the jeep.

Ryan honked the horn, wishing Marissa would hurry up and wondering who the hot blonde was in the driver's seat. Marissa signaled to Ryan that she would be a moment as she walked around the front of the jeep and taking something out of her front pocket, Marissa dropped it into the driver's lap. That was when Ryan decided to get out of the car and see what was going on.

"What's this?" Alex asked as she stared at the key in her lap.

"I think being back in Newport is getting to you Alex Kelly, it's a spare key."

Alex rolled her eyes. "I know that, I mean why are you giving it to me?"

"To move in of course, you can't honestly expect me to let you live there with only Kevin and his sleazy bros for company." Marissa said just as Ryan joined them.

"Hey, what's going on?" Ryan asked as he came up and kissed Marissa on the cheek.

"I was just giving Alex here a spare key."

Ryan stared from his girlfriend to the girl who was going to have two sleazy ex-cons kick his ass a year ago. "Alex?!" he said shocked. She only nodded in reply and turned back to Marissa.

"Marissa no, I can't take this." Alex protested.

"Too late, you can either accept the offer or leave it. If you need any help moving in, I'm sure good ol' Volchok will be eager to help. Or Seth might be inside visiting Summer, you could ask him." Marissa grinned as she walked with Ryan back to his car and they took off, leaving a slightly perturbed Alex behind. Once they were on the road towards their destination, Ryan asked.

"What's the deal with you giving Alex a spare key? I mean, I don't even have one."

"She's my friend, it's the least I can do, and otherwise she would have to stay at Volchok's. Not to mention that my mother would flip out if she saw you had a spare key."

Ryan couldn't argue with her on that one, he couldn't blame Marissa for not wanting someone to have to stay with that guy.

"She's a friend who is also your ex, in case you've forgotten."

"I haven't forgotten; how could I?" Marissa said heatedly, surprising even herself.

At that last remark, Ryan's knuckles became white from gripping the steering wheel. "Why is she even back in Newport anyway?"

"Surf competition this afternoon. What is your problem? Why are you acting like this?"

"Marissa, imagine if you arrived at the Cohen's to find out that Teresa or Lindsay had come back to Newport and that I all of a sudden invited them to live with me, how would you react?"

_Damn, I hate it when he's right. _Marissa thought to herself before answering.

"You have a point, but it's only till she gets a place of her own, I mean you understand don't you? Besides, she might not even accept my offer; she outright declined it the first time."

_Glad to know that it's my girlfriend who really wants her ex to move in and not the other way around, how comforting._ Ryan thought to himself as they arrived at the diner. As they occupied a booth, Ryan changed the subject.

"What are you getting for breakfast?" he asked as he looked over the menu.

"Same thing I always get." Marissa answered, rather annoyed.

Ryan nodded and waved the waitress over.

After getting things cleared up with Dr. Roberts, Julie and Summer, Alex had the approval to move in for the time being and Summer offered Seth up for manual labor. Alex made sure to call Volchok just in case Seth wasn't quite up to par, who said he would be over with the rest of her things whenever he got around to it. Knowing Volchok, that could be anywhere from a half an hour to next week.

"No, Seth, what are you doing?!" Alex yelled as she carried her sofa that Seth was supposed to be helping her with, up the winding staircase.

Alex held the top of the sofa a couple of inches away from the steps and Seth was a ways down from her, not faring so well as he was getting tired of trying to keep the bottom of the sofa from crushing his toes.

"What am I doing?" Seth huffed, sweating and his breathing shallow. "I'll tell you what I'm doing Alex, _I'm dying!_ I need a break." Seth said as he let go of his end of the furniture.

"Seth no!" Alex yelled as the sofa began to make its way back down the half of staircase that the two had barely managed to conquer.

"Oh great." Seth mumbled, as he gripped the side of the sofa to keep it from trampling his body as it tried to slide back down the stairs. "I forgot about the consequences of letting go of something that you're trying to get up the stairs when you're the one stuck at the bottom of it."

"Thanks Seth." Alex rolled her eyes just as someone walked through the front door. "Kevin! Finally, someone useful! Come help me with this, would you?" Alex yelled to the blond silhouetted in the doorway.

He nodded as Seth kept the sofa from sliding any further, Volchok took over and Seth quickly got out of the way.

"Whew, glad that's over!" Seth said as he stood in the main hallway.

Once Alex and Volchok returned from situating the sofa in Alex's new room they started on their second trip up with more of her things when Summer walked into the hall, joining Seth who was now leaning against the wall so that he was out of the way.

"Seeing as Volchok is here, I take it Cohen wasn't much help?" Summer asked, rather disapproving of having the surf nazi in her house.

"Not with those chicken arms of his." Alex almost laughed as the two disappeared upstairs again.

Summer hit Seth on the arm. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Because you're weak and spineless and Alex is now living in my house."

"So you're not okay with Alex moving in?"

"I'm okay with it; I just wish Marissa had at least mentioned something about Alex even being back in town! Besides, with all their history, don't you think it'll be awkward?"

"Maybe."

"Then why would she go and invite her to live with us?"

"They're friends and she would've done the same thing for any of us if we would've had to live with Volchok."

"Oh, Alex was living with Volchok? Well that explains why Marissa invited her to stay here, but still…"

"Marissa and Ryan haven't broken up in weeks. It's got to be a new record." Seth said, changing the subject.

"Oh, but I feel a break up coming. I have a sixth sense about those two."

"Well they break up; they get back together, whatever. It's a natural cycle. It has to do with the tides."

"No, it's different now. If they break up, Marissa could disappear. She could be swallowed up at Newport Union. It's like the Bermuda Triangle."

"It's a school, and its two miles away."

"It's just, those two need to log some serious couple time or our little foursome is going to shrink to about half."

"Well you two do live in the same house, why don't you talk to her about it once she gets home." Seth suggested and Summer smiled.

"Thanks Cohen." she said.

"Thanks for breakfast." Marissa said once they had been driving in silence for a good ten minutes.

"No need to thank me, so what are we doing this afternoon?"

"Actually I already promised Johnny that I would watch him surf in the competition, sorry."

"That's okay; we'll just do something tonight then?"

"Um, well after the competition there's this after party and I was kind of hoping to go, since everyone will be there, but if you want to do something, I can skip it."

"No, no, that's okay, just call me tomorrow okay?" Ryan requested as he let Marissa off at her house in time to see Volchok drive away.

"Okay, I will." Marissa said as she walked away from him, coincidentally forgetting to give him a kiss or even a hug goodbye.

Marissa slowly began her walk upstairs to her bedroom, thinking about how great it would be to take a shower right about now, when she passed the spare bedroom that was across from hers which happened to have music blaring, seeping out from underneath the door.

"Alex?" Marissa hoped as she knocked on the door.

There was no answer, which meant that whoever was occupying the room couldn't hear Marissa over the cranked music. She sighed and opened the door across the hall, her room, which also happened to conjoin with Summer's room. Removing her jeans and shirt and taking the clip out of her hair, Marissa once again, slowly made her way to her next destination: the shower. Marissa was almost there, just a few more feet, when Summer's voice halted her steps.

"Hey Coop! Glad to see you home for once."

Marissa took this comment rather offensively so she didn't turn around to greet her best friend, that and the fact that she was only wearing a pair of rather see-through undergarments. Sure, she hasn't been home lately, but she was busy with friends and school, what was so wrong with that?

"Hey." Marissa greeted as she now leaned against the doorpost.

"So I had to find out from, well, Alex; that she was moving in, thanks for telling me by the way."

"Sorry, I forgot and I was in a hurry to go out to breakfast with Ryan."

"It's okay; you were with Ryan, that's good."

"Good for whom?" Marissa laughed bitterly.

"Oh great, what happened this time?"

"You act like this is a daily occurrence." Marissa narrowed her brows.

"It practically is, not that I'm complaining of course. Come on; tell me what's up Coop." Summer said as she patted a spot on Marissa's bed for her to come and sit down.

"Uh Sum, I was going to take a shower."

"It can wait, this is more important."

_Says who?_ Marissa thought to herself, regretting that she ever opened her mouth concerning the earlier comment. Sitting down on the bed, trying to cover some of her exposed body, Summer smiled at her and motioned for her to start talking.

"You know Ryan, he's always psycho overprotective and lately I think he's becoming jealous or something."

"Well you _are_ hanging out with those guys from Newport Union a lot, Johnny in particular."

"So, Johnny's my best guy friend, that's all."

"I know Ris, but sometimes it seems like you to, are ya know, more than just friends"

"Well we're not, you know that and besides, Johnny didn't even come up in our conversation. He was rather uneasy about me inviting Alex to stay here, given our history, I mean; I don't see what the big deal is. I was fine while he may or may not have gotten Teresa pregnant and then went to go support them."

"Coop, you were _not_ fine."

"Maybe not fine, but I certainly didn't handle it the way he seems to be handling everything nowadays."

"Yeah and how's that?"

"By jumping to conclusions, getting upset over nothing, the usual."

"Did you talk to Ryan about this?"

"That's the thing, he won't listen, and I just don't know anymore. If you're so worried about me hanging out with my _friends_, why don't you come to the beach with us today?"

"Alright, you know, I think I will."

"Okay, now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go take a shower."

After getting all squeaky-clean and dressing in something a little more appropriate for the beach, like say, a pair of Bermuda shorts, flip-flops and a bikini top? _Perfect._ Marissa thought as she walked downstairs to surprising see Alex, who happened to be dressed similarly.

"Ready to go?" Alex asked as Marissa stared at the blonde's exposed midriff. Her toned abs evident underneath her beautifully tan skin. "Marissa?" Alex asked again. Marissa's head snapped up to meet Alex's eyes and they both smiled.

"Uh yeah, I didn't know you were taking me."

"Hey, you're giving me a place to live, what's a little drive down to the beach?"

"You know, you don't owe me anything, I mean this technically isn't even my house."

Alex shrugged as the two girls got into her jeep and headed for the beach. "You look tired." Alex commented as they got on the road.

"Gee, thanks." Marissa smiled.

"You know what I mean. You okay?" Alex grinned.

"I'm fine; I just haven't been getting much sleep."

"Too much coffee?"

"No, I don't think it's that."

"Bad dreams?" at this, Marissa turned in her seat to look Alex in the eyes. It was amazing how this girl, even after a year of not being around, could still figure her out.

"Maybe, something like that." Marissa whispered.

"If you ever want to talk, I'm here." Alex offered as she parked.

Marissa thanked her for the offer and they got out, meeting Chili and Summer down on the sand, Summer having already arrived while Marissa was in the shower.

"You guys are just in time to see your favorite surfers catch a sweet wave; do you see them way out there?" Chili pointed far off in the distance to their left.

They all turned their gaze towards the two figures surfing out in the distance just as Volchok achieved some great height, Johnny was right up next to him, and then Alex's voice made Marissa turn her attention away from the two boys.

"Volchok's using my board you know."

"I know." Chili joined in the conversation. "That's a pretty sweet board ya got there."

"Yeah I just hope he doesn't crash it like last time."

"Doesn't he have one of his own?" Marissa asked.

"He did, but then he wrecked it."

"You know it's so beautiful out here, it almost makes me wish I surfed." Marissa commented as she took in the magnificence of the waves crashing upon the beach.

"I can teach you sometime if you want." Alex offered nonchalantly.

"Hm…" Marissa debated the offer.

Remembering last year, when they used to hang out seven days a week, when they seemed almost inseparable. Marissa smiled as she thought about the first time Alex had tried to teach her to surf. She had to lie on a surfboard in the sand for three hours, _the first lesson is always on the sand, _Alex's words came back to her and Marissa broke into a goofy little grin.

"What's got you so happy Coop?" Summer interrupted and the grin vanished from Marissa's features.

"I was just thinking." Marissa answered as she now sat on the beach with the other three.

"Thinking about what?"

Marissa smiled and looked to Alex who turned her head once she felt someone's eyes staring at her profile. Marissa averted her eyes, slightly embarrassed that she had been staring and turned them back to the ocean just in time to see Volchok wipe out.

"Well?" Summer persisted.

Alex kept her eyes on Marissa, still attentive to the conversation that she had started as Marissa answered. "I was thinking about the first surf lesson Alex gave me." at this comment, Alex let out a laugh and Summer wrinkled her brows.

"I remember that, it looked like you were trying to dig your way to China."

"I almost made it too!"

"Yeah, too bad high tide came in and dragged you out to sea, then I had to go and rescue your ass before the current swept you away."

Marissa and Alex both laughed at this, remembering how Marissa had gone a good fifteen feet out before actually managing to get on Alex's surfboard. As Cosmogirl clung to the floating object for dear life, Alex was busy yelling at her to try and catch some waves. She caught some waves all right, just as they came crashing down upon her head.

Marissa let a contented smile grace her features as she laid back on one of the beach towels that Chili had put down for them, just as Chili whooped. Marissa sat up again to see why he had just screamed her ear off when Johnny came bounding over, followed casually by Volchok.

"You were great man!" Chili exclaimed as he slapped his best friend on the back.

"Yeah Johnny, you were awesome." Marissa grinned as she gave him a hug, thus getting her clothes wet.

"From what you actually watched." Summer hissed at her from behind Johnny's back.

Chili was talking to Johnny and showing him the video footage he had taken, Alex was congratulating Volchok on his efforts, everyone was busy with someone else, and so Marissa was stuck with this confrontation. She sighed as the other four started towards the stage.

"All I'm saying is that if Johnny really is your best guy friend, one would think that you would have spent more time watching him surf, rather than talking to Alex."

Marissa shrugged. "I did watch him surf and besides I've seen him surf a thousand times in the past, missing one little bit won't matter. I haven't seen Alex in over in a year and Johnny's about the most understanding guy in the world, so I'm sure he won't care. Like I told you before, we're all just friends."

"If you say so Coop."

"Marissa! Summer! They're about to announce this year's Pac West team." Chili yelled excitedly, waving them over.

Marissa didn't hesitate in running to catch up with the other four, leaving Summer trailing after her. Squeezing in-between Volchok and Johnny, she put her arms around the two boys and laughed when Volchok looked at her as if she was on crack.

"I'm here to support my two favorite boys in the whole wide world!" Marissa said in a mock baby voice as she planted a kiss on Volchok's forehead.

Volchok shoved the brunette away with a quizzical glance before he turned back to the stage in front of them. Marissa let both of her arms drop back to her side as someone on stage began to speak in the microphone.

"Alright, it's time to announce this year's Pac West team and first up is the winner of our sponsorship. First on our list is Johnny Harper! Johnny Harper, where are you? Come on up here!"

A round of screaming cheers erupted around Johnny, and Marissa hugged him in congratulations. With many pats on the back and even a punch to the gut from Volchok in praise, Johnny finally broke away from the crowd and walked onstage to be accepted. In a matter of minutes, another representative was at the mic and the overjoyed teenagers turned their attention back to the front of the stage.

"Second up is Kevin Volchok! Come on over Kevin Volchok!" the hyperactive announcer screeched and another round of cheers went out from an end of the crowd.

A bunch of his bros all shoved Volchok around in congratulations and Alex punched him in the shoulder, making him grin. Marissa slung her arm around the blond in a half-hug before he broke away and headed onstage.

It was nearing the wee hours of the morning and Marissa was exhausted from some major partying, walking slowly down the hallway she wanted to find a place to sleep, but it's not she'd be able to anyways, so she went towards the living room in search for a certain blonde who still had her purple streak.

"Alex?" she screamed over the music.

She found the blonde sitting on the sofa sipping a beer and Marissa soon sat down next to her. "Hey." the blonde greeted.

"Hey…" Marissa drawled out sleepily.

"You ready to go?" Alex asked as she set her beer down.

Marissa nodded and Alex grabbed her keys off the table. "Did Summer leave yet?"

"About six hours ago." Marissa answered and with that, the pair was already in Alex's jeep and heading back to their house.

The two prepared for bed by taking separate showers and dressing in their pajamas, Marissa in her usual comfy red flannel and Alex in a wife beater and silky black shorts. Alex situated herself under the covers when Marissa walked in holding one of her Care Bears. Alex turned to see Marissa standing in the doorway, clutching her favorite Care Bear and wearing a look on uncertainness.

"Hey Marissa, what's up?" Alex asked and Marissa only stared at Alex as she began biting her lip, she seemed to be rooted in the doorway. "Is something wrong?" Alex asked as she noticed that Marissa's hand was still on the doorknob.

"It's just; you remember earlier when I told you I haven't been sleeping lately? Well it's because I've been having these dreams, or rather nightmares about that night when I…when I…"

"It's okay, you don't have to say it, I already know what happened."

"How did you find out?"

"Word travels fast." was all Alex offered for an explanation.

"So I was wondering…I mean I would ask Summer, but she's asleep and I don't want to bother her, plus she snores. Unless of course you think it would too awkward, I mean given everything we've…." Marissa rambled quickly.

"Marissa, slow down, take a breath." Alex smiled at the girl who smiled back and started over.

"I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight." Marissa said and then covered her mouth with her hand.

"No I don't mean _sleep_ with you, I mean--"

"Marissa chill, I know what you meant." Alex almost laughed at the girl's nervous behavior. "Sure, I don't see a problem with it."

Marissa's face broke into a grin as she finally released her grip on the doorknob and walked in the room, shutting the door behind her as she turned off the light, covering the room in darkness.

Marissa, with unexpected nervousness, climbed in on the other side of the bed and got under the covers. She stayed on the edge of her side of the bed, not wanting to intrude upon the blonde's space when Alex spoke up.

"You know, you don't have to stay all the way over there and you don't have to be afraid to scoot closer to me, I promise I won't bite."

Marissa smiled at this and didn't hesitate in moving so that they faced each other, being so close that Marissa could feel the girl's warm breath on her neck. "Well, hello there stranger." Alex greeted which made both of them laugh and Marissa backed away somewhat.

"Good night." Marissa whispered.

"Sweet dreams."

"Yeah right…" Marissa mumbled, but since there was only about a foot of space between them, Alex heard her.

"Just think of me." Alex suggested and Marissa rolled her eyes playfully.

"Okay, I'll try." Marissa whispered weakly, hoping she'd finally be able to get a peaceful sleep as she closed her eyes.

It was as if the events of that night were happening all over again, flashes of Trey, the attempted rape and the shooting burst before Marissa's closed eyelids, making her wake up in a cold sweat. Blinking, Marissa sat up, taking in her surroundings and remembering where she was and who she was sleeping next to. Marissa stood up, her Care Bear having already fallen on the floor; she didn't bother to pick it up as she walked out of the room, grabbing her cell phone along the way, careful not to make too much noise.

Sitting down at the top of the stairs, Marissa rubbed her eyes and sighed as she dialed Ryan's number. "Yeah?" he mumbled.

"Hey, it's me." Marissa let out a shaky breath.

"You okay?"

"No. I mean, yes, but I had a dream, and Trey was there again and so were you and it was happening all over. Look, I'm sorry to wake you up, I'm just scared."

"I know, I know, but you don't have to be. Trey's gone. You should go back to sleep. I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." Marissa sighed again, hanging up.

Alex woke up to find that the space next to her was now unoccupied and her bedroom door was left ajar. Getting up, Alex walked out into the hallway to find Marissa sitting at the top of the steps.

"Hey…" Alex greeted sleepily. "Nightmares?" she asked as she sat down next to the brunette, who nodded.

"Did you talk to Ryan about all this?" Alex asked.

"I tried; I mean you know how he is."

"Yeah, not much with words."

"He went through it with me; he should understand."

"I know, well, I'm here."

"If only Ryan knew that, that was all he had to say. I just wish they would go away."

"Well, let's make them go away then." Alex suggested as she put her arm the brunette.

"How?"

"Take your mind off things."

"No thanks, I don't feel like getting wasted."

"That's not what I meant, now come on." Alex instructed as she stood up and took Marissa's hand in hers, leading her back to the bedroom and shutting the door behind them.

Alex returned to the bed and motioned for Marissa to do the same. "I don't see how this is going to help." Marissa commented as she got back under the covers.

"Just trust me." Alex said as she moved closer to the brunette, so that Marissa could once again feel the blonde's breath on her neck. Wrapping her arms around the girl's waist, Alex pulled her close, holding Marissa to her as if to protect her from any harm.

Marissa laid there as she felt Alex's warm breath on her neck and could feel Alex's arms wrap around her comfortingly. With Alex holding her tenderly, Marissa realized just how much she had missed this feeling that she had loved every night for the short time that they had been together. Marissa let out a shaky breath, her body relaxing and her eyelids slowly getting heavier as her body seemed to meld into Alex's.

"Sweet dreams Rissa." Alex whispered as she placed a soft, caring kiss on Marissa's forehead and for the first time in a long time, Marissa drifted off to a safe and fulfilling sleep.

**End Chapter Two: Conscious Intentions**


	3. Fraternizing with heartbreakers

**Chapter Three: Fraternizing with heartbreakers **

Alex awoke the next morning to the sun pouring in from the windows; she had forgotten to shut the blinds last night. Turning to the brunette beside her, she gently removed her hands from either side of Marissa and smiled, staring at the magnificence of the girl before her. Careful not to wake Marissa, Alex pulled the blankets further up on the brunette before she headed for the shower. After dressing in some beach attire, she made her way downstairs.

"Good morning Alex, would you like some breakfast? I'm making bagels; I figure if the Cohens can do it, why can't we?" Julie Cooper-Nichol smiled as Alex entered the kitchen. "Or do you still not eat breakfast?"

Alex grinned, remembering last year when she had slept over at Marissa's house. The wonderful night they had spent together, the talks they had and the love they shared. She grinned again, remembering the morning after, when Julie had greeted them in almost the exact way she had done today, attempting to make bagels.

"Yeah, I eat breakfast now and bagels sound fine." Alex replied, sitting down at the kitchen counter.

As Julie prepared Alex some breakfast, Summer entered and took a seat next to the blonde. "Hey." she greeted.

"Hey."

"What time did you guys come home last night?" Summer asked as she gratefully accepted a fresh cup of coffee from Julie.

"Around two I think."

"Uh-huh and where's Marissa?"

"Sleeping."

The room fell into silence as Julie handed Alex a smeared bagel and a cold glass of orange juice before joining the two teenagers with a bagel of her own. "So…how is everyone this morning?" Julie asked, attempting to start a conversation.

"Just great." Summer answered as she sipped her coffee. Alex only nodded as she bit into the blueberry bagel.

The three were enveloped in those familiar awkward silences on that bright Sunday morning when either they didn't want to make conversation or they were trying too hard. After a good fifteen minutes, Alex had finished her breakfast and Summer's coffee mug sat empty, when the short brunette broke the silence only to excuse herself.

"I think I better get started on my loads of homework." she said as she disappeared upstairs.

So that left Alex Kelly and Julie Cooper-Nichol in the kitchen alone when the redhead decided to start up a rather unwanted conversation.

"I remember the last time I saw you Alex and what I said about you being this week's yard guy and I'm beginning to think that maybe I was wrong. Marissa was pretty bad off when you left, then when she hooked up with that Volchok character she went into a substance abuse free-fall. Ryan saved her from that one, but ever since the shooting, they seem to be growing farther apart each day."

"So what does this have to do with me?"

"Nothing yet, but you got her to sleep didn't you?"

Alex just nodded. Assuming that against her better judgment, Marissa had told her mother about the nightmares. Though she soon found out that her assumptions were false.

"Marissa has been having these nightmares about the shooting, I only know because I can hear her yell in her sleep."

"So why don't you do anything to help her?" at this question Julie laughed.

"I tried, but do you really think she would want _my_ help, Alex?"

"Good point." Alex grinned.

"I'm just saying Alex, the girl hasn't been able to sleep without some kind of prescription for at least a month and I'm even reluctant to give her those in case she OD's again. So getting her to sleep without nightmares is an accomplishment."

"She had already had the nightmare before I helped her sleep, it's not like she would have the nightmare twice in one night. All I did was hold her and I'm pretty sure anyone could've done that."

"Alex, go through what my daughter has went through and then tell me that you can't have the same nightmare twice in one night." Julie said defensively. "And besides, usually it's not the things someone does for you, but the someone that does them."

Alex nodded, rather speechless. "It's just something to think about Alex, that's all." Julie said as she finished her bagel.

"Hey Coop." Summer greeted as she walked into Marissa's room to find her combing through her hair after a cold shower.

"Hey, come to yell at me for partying too late with Alex?" Marissa rolled her eyes.

"No, actually, I came to apologize about all that stuff I said earlier. I was overreacting about you and Johnny and about you and Alex. I mean the whole reason you and Alex broke up the first time was because of Seth being so stuck in the past that he practically forced you and Ryan back together and now look what I'm doing. I'm doing the exact same thing by hounding you for hanging out with friends."

"He didn't force us, it's just, things have changed now and Ryan's not exactly the same as he used to be."

"How do you figure?"

"Well now most of the time it's like talking to a brick wall, he either doesn't listen or doesn't say anything back. When he does say something, well, it's usually not what I want to hear."

"So what are you going to do?"

"What I always do, try and make it work. Come on, I'm starved." Marissa said before she bounded down the stairs with her best friend right behind her.

Marissa entered the kitchen just in time to hear her mother say _'It's just something to think about Alex, that's all'_. Marissa shuddered at the thought of her mother talking to Alex and about what, the possibilities were endless.

"Think about what?" Marissa asked and as the she-devil reared her head, she looked a little worried to see her daughter standing behind her.

"Giving you surf lessons." Julie responded brightly.

"Uh-huh, right." Marissa mumbled as she took a seat next to Alex.

"Well, I'm off to the beach." Alex excused herself and headed for the front door.

"And I'm off to go see what Ryan's up to." Marissa seemed less than enthused as she stood up to leave.

"Marissa, what about breakfast?"

"I've suddenly lost my appetite." Marissa said and giving Summer a knowing glance, she left for the Cohen's pool house.

"You know, I'm gonna go find Seth and save myself from the awkward silence that's bound to follow if I stay any longer." Summer said as she also left.

Having since changed out of her tank top and shorts and into something more suitable for surfing, Alex had been doing just that for the past two hours and figuring she was done for the day, she returned her board to the back of her jeep and was now lounging on a couple of beach towels. She brushed the hair out of her eyes, rubbing them as she tried to process everything that had happened in just the three days she had been back here.

She didn't expect to see Marissa again, or at least not as soon as she did. In the short time that she had been back, Alex had already moved in with Marissa, slept in the same bed with her, held her, and then with the addition of what Julie had said earlier this morning, Alex was beginning to think there might be something more for her here in Newport.

Of course, seeing Marissa would bring about those old feelings again, feelings that as their relationship ended; it became evident Marissa did not share them or was just too scared to show them. For the time being Alex was content on just being friends, she wasn't sure if she wanted to get involved with all that emotional turmoil again.

Remembering the last time the two girls had talked, Marissa was reduced to tears and Alex was heartbroken. The time before the bonfire, Marissa had lied to her, betrayed her trust, hurt her; but was so long ago, did any of it even matter anymore? Alex sighed and rubbed her eyes in thought, no, it didn't matter, but one thing was for sure, if they ever did become more than friends again, Alex wasn't going to lose her this time.

"Hey." Summer greeted her best friend who had just entered her bedroom.

"Hey."

"How was Ryan's?"

"Good."

"Good good or _good good?_"

"Just good."

"Well thanks for clearing that up for me Coop. Anyway, you up for dinner tonight? The Cohens want to have us over."

"Uh, sure, but I'm going to have to meet you there, 'cause I told Alex that hang with her at the beach." Marissa lied.

"Hm, again with the Alex?"

"Volchok, Johnny and Chili are going to be there too." Marissa lied again. "You know, you should come with me, it'll be fun." Marissa encouraged, knowing that Summer would decline.

"You know, I would, but I already promised Seth that I'd help make Kirsten's cooking edible. I only wish I was kidding."

"So I guess I'll see you at the Cohens."

"Okay. See you."

"Hey…" a voice interrupted Alex's thoughts and she looked up to see Marissa standing there.

Alex looked out at the ocean and saw that the sun had already set, had she really been at the beach all day? Alex shrugged at her thoughts and sat up, providing Marissa with her own beach towel to relax on. Marissa gladly took the offered place to sit and plopped down next to Alex.

"Hey," Alex greeted. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with Ryan?"

"And here I thought you'd be happy to see me." Marissa smiled.

"I am. I was just wondering why you weren't with your boyfriend on a beautiful day like today."

"I was, but now I'm here with you." Marissa smiled sweetly.

"So, are you ready for that surf lesson? We can start you out in the water this time, so that way when you get swept away it won't be such a big deal." they both grinned.

"Sure, just let me call Summer first."

"Do you have to go?" Alex asked.

Marissa studied the blonde's face, not wanting to disappoint her and definitely not wanting to suffer through another helping of Kirsten's home cooking she answered. "No, no, it's okay."

"Alright, I'll go get my board." Alex said as she headed back to her jeep.

"What are you making?" Ryan stirred the thick bloody red contents of the crock-pot simmering on the stove.

"Something disgusting." Seth answered for his mother, earning a light smack to the head from Sandy.

"Stew." Kirsten answered.

"I don't see why we can't just order out like normal people."

"We are normal people and I know we're being such terrible parents by preparing this nice food for you."

The front door opened and closed and soon Summer was standing in the kitchen amongst the four.

"Hi Summer, I hope you like stew."

"It's my favorite." Summer smiled.

"Not this kind." Seth remarked which earned him another smack to the head.

"Where's Marissa?" Ryan asked as he finished setting the table and walked over to Summer.

"Marissa can't make it, she's busy."

"Oh, is she studying? Because I've been known to get her to blow off some homework." Ryan smirked.

"No, she's not studying…she's at the beach, with Alex." at this, Sandy and Kirsten shared a glance and Ryan's hand twitched.

"I'm sure she just got held up." Sandy said, hoping Ryan wouldn't get upset.

"Ryan, try not to punch Summer." Seth advised.

"I'm just the messenger."

"She's with her friend, Marissa has to hang out with her."

"Hey Summer, did Marissa happen to mention if they were both wearing bikinis?" Seth asked which earned him a smack from both Ryan and Summer.

Alex smiled and Marissa stared rather uncertainly back at her as she sat on Alex's surfboard. "Ready to catch some waves?" Alex asked with a grin.

"You're kidding right?"

"Nope, now come on." Alex smiled as she began to push Marissa further out into the water.

"Wait, what about you? Aren't you going to surf? How can I know if I'm doing it right if you don't demonstrate for me?"

Alex laughed as her mind filled with dirty thoughts. "Alright, alright." Alex said before she suddenly appeared behind Marissa on the surfboard.

"How is this going to work?"

"It won't." was all Alex said before she maneuvered them into deeper waters.

Marissa grinned as they floated in the middle of nowhere, it was a rather dull day for surfing, the waves weren't as big as expected after the Dawn Patrol, or at least not during this time of the evening.

"Okay, now stand up." Alex instructed as small currents lapped against the side of the surfboard.

"You're the teacher, remember?" Marissa smiled as Alex rolled her eyes and stood up.

Holding out her hand for Marissa to take, the brunette did so, their fingers loosely intertwined as Alex helped her up. Marissa adjusted her footing as she stood up making the surfboard rock along with the current. Alex grinned and rocked her feet back and forth, the surfboard mimicking her movements and Marissa was quick to lose her footing.

"Alex stop!" Marissa yelled as she was almost thrown into the water.

"Aw, you're no fun." Alex bit her lip.

"Oh, I'll show you fun." Marissa grinned as she lunged forward, tackling Alex so that she was now on top of her.

The majority of Alex's body magically staying on the surfboard as her head bobbed in the water. Marissa only grinned as she lay awkwardly on top of the blonde who smiled before putting one hand on the side of the surfboard and the other on Marissa's waist. The brunette stared at her confused; before she soon got the answer to her question as Alex flipped the surfboard over, dumping them both into the water.

"So, are you up for a second lesson any time soon?" Alex laughed as she handed a sweatshirt to the freezing Marissa.

"Oh yeah because this one was _so_ much fun." Marissa laughed as she gladly put the sweatshirt on, the pair having come back from the water a mere ten minutes after Alex had dunked them.

Tossing her board in the back of her jeep, Alex hopped behind the wheel and with Marissa already in the passenger's side they got back on the road. "Hey, do you want to get something to eat?" Marissa asked as her stomach growled.

Glancing at her clock radio Alex saw that it was already ten p.m. Okay, so she had spent the entire day at the beach and half the night with Marissa. "Sure you're not going to get in trouble for staying out past curfew?" Alex grinned at Marissa who hit her in the shoulder playfully.

"I never did thank you for last night."

"Don't mention it."

"No really, Alex, you don't know how long it's been since, well, since I was able to sleep without nightmares. Honestly, no one has been able to give me a peaceful night without writing me a prescription or handing me a beer. Really I can't thank you enough."

Alex sat there rather stunned, not knowing how to respond to this. "Did I say something wrong?" Marissa asked, her eyes searching Alex's face for a reaction.

"No, no, I'm just…I'm speechless."

"Oh…" Marissa smiled. "So, how 'bout that Chinese?" she asked which made them both grin.

Entering the Cooper-Roberts residence at midnight, the pair quietly walked up the stairs and went to their separate bedrooms to change into their pajamas. Alex sat on her bed with a smile as she picked up Marissa's Care Bear off the floor, she was just about to go and return it to the brunette when said girl knocked lightly on the door.

"Alex?" Marissa called through the partially closed door.

Alex walked over and opened the door all the way and thinking she had come back to get her worn stuffed animal she said, "Here you go." as she held out the Care Bear.

"No, actually, I was thinking that if it was okay with you…"

Alex stared at Marissa rather surprised, "Uh…"

"Oh, it's totally okay if you don't want to, or if you were uncomfortable last time or if--"

"No, no, it's not that. It's just, you surprise me sometimes Rissa."

"Hm, good to know." Marissa winked before walking all the way into the room and got under the covers as Alex shut the door and turned out the lights, placing the Care Bear on the dresser.

"Good night Alex." Marissa whispered as Alex joined her.

"Sweet dreams." Alex smiled into the darkness as she wrapped her arms securely around Marissa's thin frame and they both drifted off.

Alex awoke the next morning to find Marissa's head resting lightly on her chest, looking quite comfortable until Alex flicked her in the forehead. The sleeping teenager stirred with a groan and her eyes fluttered open.

"Good morning Sunshine!" Alex laughed as Marissa's eyes closed again.

"Good night." she mumbled before snuggling closer to the blonde's chest.

"Rissa, you do know where your head is, right?"

"On my shoulders." the brunette mumbled sleepily.

"Yes, but…" Marissa opened her eyes once more, slightly confused until she took in her surroundings and glancing downwards, her eyes widened. "I kinda have to take a shower." Alex grinned as Marissa rolled off her and landed a foot away.

"Why did you have to wake me up?" Marissa questioned, as she got comfortable again.

"I have to take a shower."

"You could've just rolled me over, I wouldn't have minded."

"I'll keep that in mind." Alex winked before disappearing into the bathroom and soon you could hear the water running.

Marissa, finally situated, had just closed her eyes again and was trying to go back to sleep when someone shook her briskly.

"Wake up!" Summer said as she continued to shake Marissa.

"Ugh…let me sleep." Marissa groaned into the pillow.

"Nope, sorry, I can't let you do that…and what are you doing in Alex's bed?!" Summer yelled shocked.

"I forgot my Care Bear." Marissa mumbled.

Summer scanned the room and soon spotted the yellow blob. "You mean _that_ Care Bear? The one on the dresser, the one you could have easily grabbed without needing to even come near the bed."

"Yes, that's the one. How'd you guess?" Marissa smiled into the pillow.

"I waited up until like a million o' clock last night, where were you?!"

"I…I was with Alex." Marissa groaned, why would no one let her sleep?

Summer rolled her eyes and continued. "So I had fun explaining to the Cohens last night that you couldn't make dinner because you were off romping on the beach with your surfer ex-girlfriend."

"I know, I'm sorry I missed it, I meant to be there."

"Yeah, well, you weren't. Now why are you blowing off your boyfriend to hang with Alex?"

"I needed to talk." Marissa whispered as she stopped burying her face in the pillow and turned around to face Summer.

"That's what your boyfriend is for."

"I needed to talk to Alex."

"Why's that?"

"We just, we have things in common."

"Oh yeah and what's that? That you're a shopper and she's a surfer or the fact that you two used to date?"

"She…I don't know, she just gets me."

"Okay, so Alex gets you and what, Ryan doesn't?"

"I didn't say that and besides, you were at the beach with us, you saw that we're just friends."

"Uh Coop, that whole beach thing didn't exactly backup your defense because technically what I saw, was you talking to Alex the whole time that you were supposed to be watching Johnny surf, who is supposedly your best guy friend."

"If you choose not to believe me, that's your problem."

"Marissa, I am refusing to let you turn this into another one of our pointless fights so that we won't have to face each other for the next two weeks. So that you can avoid reality for however long it is until one of us apologizes, nope, sorry Coop, not gonna happen this time." Marissa only rolled her eyes.

"Coop, you are my best friend, I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt. So the only thing I have left to say is, be careful."

"Sum, I've already told you that we're just friends, so why do I have to be careful?"

"Because I know how much she meant to you Coop and who knows, maybe deep down you still feel the same way; so I know how much she _means_ to you."

Marissa was just about to respond when the bathroom door opened and Alex walked out dressed in a pair of boxers and a wife beater, drying her hair with a towel.

"Hey…what's going on?" Alex asked as she saw that Summer was in her room.

"I was just inviting Coop here to breakfast, want to come?" Summer made-up on the spot.

Alex glanced from Marissa to Summer, both were wearing smiles. "Sure, just let me get dressed."

"Me too." Marissa added before she stood up and went to her room.

After Marissa spent a good hour in the shower, scrubbing herself clean and taking the alone time to think about what Summer had said, and absorb the fact that Alex, who had been out of her life for over a year, suddenly comes back and magically stops her nightmares. After getting dressed in jeans and Alex's _CBGB_ shirt, having snuck it out of her closet and put it on, the three were now in the diner, waiting for their breakfast to be served.

"Hey, why are you wearing my shirt?" Alex asked, breaking the silence.

"_Yeah Marissa_, why are you wearing Alex's shirt?"

"I felt like it." was all Marissa bothered to say before pretending to flip through the dessert section on the menu.

"Marissa?" a voice asked from nearby, and said girl peered out from behind her menu to see Ryan standing there with anything but a grin on his face.

"Hey." Marissa greeted as she put down the menu.

"Oh Summer's here with you guys, well, glad to know that you're not alone this time."

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked, eyebrow raised.

"Stay out of it." Ryan snapped.

"Stay out of what?" Marissa asked confusedly.

"Apparently not her clothes." Ryan mumbled. "nor her bed, right?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We need to talk."

"Okay well let's talk, just you and me." Marissa said as she stood up and they walked outside.

"Marissa, what's going on with you guys?" Ryan asked, calming down once they were alone.

"I...I don't know, I just, I can talk to her."

"About what?"

"About...about Trey, I guess."

"You can't talk to me about it?"

"I try, I mean I tried the other night."

"At four in the morning."

"Yeah and you told me to go back to sleep. I mean it's like you want to pretend it didn't even happen."

"Well, what do you want me to do? I mean, I can't fix this, I can't make it go away."

"I'm not asking you to, but I want to at least be able to talk to you without you yelling at me, or losing interest."

"Well if you want me to listen, you have to talk to me and not run to Alex."

"Run to Alex? What's that supposed to mean?"

"You should be able to talk to me about everything that's bothering you."

"Yeah, I should, but I can't because no matter, what you just don't get it."

"Marissa, why are you constantly blowing me off to hang with your ex-girlfriend?"

"We've already been through this, but once again, you just don't get it, you don't get me."

"Marissa, I'm your _boyfriend--_"

"Yeah, well not anymore."

**End Chapter Three: Fraternizing with heartbreakers **


	4. A whole different kind of bonfire

**A/N: **Contains spoilers for the movie _"28 Weeks Later"_, but really, who _hasn't_ seen this movie?…and those of you who haven't probably didn't want to.

**Chapter Four: A whole different kind of bonfire**

It had been one week since the heated breakup as Marissa now sat in fifth period physics with Johnny and Chili. They were currently mulling over some homework that none of them bothered to finish as their teacher, Mr. Henderson, hurriedly scribbled formulas on the board.

"_Psst_ Marissa, I'll give you the answer to number seven if you go out with me." Chili whispered as he bent over his desk to peer at Marissa's paper.

Marissa grinned and shook her head. "Not a chance Chili and besides, I already have the answer to number seven."

"Alright, it was worth a shot." Chili sighed and Marissa handed him her paper, which he took gratefully and jotted down a couple of answers just as the bell rang.

Walking down the hallway the three headed for the commons only to be approached by an all too peppy, er, make that _preppy _teenager, Newport Union's closest thing to a Townsend.

"Oh god, incoming." Chili whispered as the cheery blonde started an unwanted conversation.

"Hey guys, I just came to remind you about Newport Union's annual senior 'lock-in' this Saturday. To encourage attendance-"

"You mean to have people actually show up this year?" Johnny interrupted.

"Yeah that too, so due to our dwindling school spirit around here, you are allowed to invite one guest. Under the following restrictions: s/he cannot have been detained in any type of correctional facility for longer than one year and they must be 21 or younger."

Marissa raised an eyebrow at these odd restrictions, but the other two seemed unaffected.

"It's going to be a blast! We're even going to make s'mores! We're using Bunsen burners to simulate camp fires, it's just a little idea I came up with."

"Oh my god, that's _genius_." Marissa held back a laugh.

"Sorry, can't make it. I'm taking my arm off with a hacksaw." Johnny grinned.

"Well that's a shame; remember, all you need to bring is a sleeping bag and an open mind." the Townsend clone walked away, flip-flops hitting the floor as she went.

"Oooh an open mind… so what do you say Marissa?"

"But you sounded like you would rather kill yourself than go to that lock-in."

"Everyone acts like that, but you'll still find the majority of the seniors showing up anyway because deep down they all want to go."

"Sure Harper, you keep thinking that." Volchok said as he walked up to the three.

"Are you going?" Marissa asked as Volchok slung his arm around her and Johnny.

"Are you serious?" Volchok looked at her incredulously and she just shrugged.

"Come on Ris, you know you want to."

"You can even invite your lover boy Ryan." Volchok added which earned him a death glare from Marissa.

"Uh, Volchok, you're a little behind the times. They broke up a week ago."

"Sorry Ris." Volchok gripped the girl's shoulder in a half-comforting way, making her wince.

"Don't be, I broke up with him." Marissa said coolly.

"Well in that case…" Volchok grinned.

"I don't think so." Marissa laughed and shoved him in the shoulder.

"So, you're going, right?"

"Yeah, sounds like a perfect way to waste my Saturday night." Marissa grinned as the four of them sat down to lunch.

Marissa stood leaning against a railing. Not wanting to go home and have to face anyone, but not wanting to succumb to the haunting crash of the waves and gentle spray of sand, Marissa stood looking over the railing at the people below her, wasted teenagers hanging out on the familiar checkered tile. That's right, Marissa was on the second floor of the Bait Shop, that is, until she saw an all too familiar blonde behind the counter and she went downstairs.

"Hey Volchok!" Marissa greeted with a smile as he continued to serve drinks.

"Hey, what can I get ya?"

"The usual." Marissa said before she handed him her flask and he filled it to the brim.

"So what are you doing here on a Friday night? You're usually, well, _here_, okay never mind." Marissa laughed at Volchok's lack of remembrance as he handed back her magic flask.

Marissa just nodded and took a swig of her vodka as Volchok continued the conversation and his bartending. "Who are you here with? Harper and Dennis?"

Marissa shook her head. "Well then you must be here with the Chino apostate, his Jew, and Summer, right?"

"If you haven't noticed by now, I haven't really been hanging out with anyone from Harbor, so why would I be here with them?"

"Because Summer just looked over here, saw you and now all three of them are headed straight for you once they get down the stairs."

Marissa grimaced as she glanced behind her in time to see Ryan, Seth and Summer all walking her way. Giving a quick glance to Volchok who nodded, Marissa disappeared into the mob of people behind her, leaving the three Harbor students puzzled as they stood where Marissa had been minutes previous.

Marissa didn't feel like seeing Summer, at least not tonight. Even though the vertically challenged brunette was totally okay with the breakup, and it didn't come as much a surprise. Summer had already concluded that it was better to let nature run its course and she accepted the fact that Ryan and Marissa were too dysfunctional to ever work out. Summer was also with Ryan and if Marissa was left alone with him, well, talk about awkward.

Volchok wasn't the manager since he had only worked a few nights over the past month, but sometimes he stored extra liquor in the office since, like Alex had said last year, Nat was never around. All she wanted to do was get wasted and have a good time, but as Marissa opened the door labeled _private,_ she found a pleasant surprise.

"Alex?!" she stared at the beautiful blonde in shock.

"Marissa?!" Alex looked equally surprised.

"What are you doing here?" Marissa asked, her eyes never leaving Alex's.

"I just got done talking to Nat about getting my old job back, would you like to come into _my_ office? I start next week." Alex grinned and Marissa laughed as she walked all the way inside, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm glad you got your job back." Marissa said, the reality of it all only confirming that Alex really was here to stay.

"Thanks." Alex said as Marissa held out her flask.

"You read my mind." the blonde smiled as Marissa sat down next to her.

"Yoo-hoo! Anyone home?" Seth's voice floated through the door as he knocked.

Alex raised an eyebrow and Marissa groaned. By the look on Marissa's face, Alex could tell that she hadn't invited them along. She took a swig of the clear liquid and let it sear on the way down as Seth continued to pound on the door.

"Come on Alex, are you trying to wait me out again because it isn't working."

"Yes it is, that's why you're not waiting." she glanced at Marissa who reluctantly nodded and Alex stood up. "Once a stalker, always a stalker." Alex grinned as she opened the door to Seth, Summer and Ryan.

"Cute, Alex, _real _cute." Seth said as the three of them walked inside. "Glad to see you got your job back."

"So, what brings you three here?"

"Oh I was thinking we could, ya know, all hang out or something." Summer explained as she took a seat next to Marissa. "Hey Coop, I didn't know _you_ were in here, what a coincidence." Summer grinned and Marissa rolled her eyes.

"This isn't another one of those lame double date things, is it?" Alex asked and Seth grinned.

"No Alex, this is what I would like to call…a _group hang_."

"Oh dear god." Alex rolled her eyes. "Not that again." remembering the last time Seth had convinced her to partake in the torture. "And they're the same thing."

"That's right Alex, me, Summer, Ryan, you, Marissa, how bout it?"

"Um right…" Alex mumbled, looking for a way out.

"Well there's no reason for me to fifth wheel on this love-fest." Marissa added as she took a swig from her flask.

"Uh no thanks Seth, I think we'll both pass." Alex agreed.

"Nonsense, this isn't a double date…triple date, whatever, it's a group hang. Where we hang out and then _peel off_. Me and Summer, Ryan and Lindsay--"

"Wait a minute, Lindsay's back?!" Marissa exclaimed. "When did this happen?"

"Well Marissa, if you weren't so busy beach bumming you would have known that last week."

Marissa shrugged. "So are you two dating?" she asked the brooding blond boy before her, who nodded. "Where is she?"

"She said she'd meet us here." Ryan explained and as if on cue, Lindsay walked through the open door.

"Hi guys." she greeted and Seth turned to Alex, trying to convince the two girls to join them.

"As I was saying, me and Summer, Ryan and Lindsay, you and…and…" Seth trailed off, realizing this might be awkward.

"Marissa?" Alex asked as she took the girl's flask and drained it.

"Only if you get me a refill." Marissa said as she stood up.

"Deal." Alex grinned.

"Alright, it's settled then, let's get this party started!" Seth yelled as they all filed out of Alex's office. "So uh, where are we going?" Seth asked, which earned him a smack from Summer.

"This is _so_ much fun." Marissa rolled her eyes two hours later.

"Yeah Seth, when you dragged us along to your group hang or whatever this is, well, hanging out in the pool house isn't exactly what I had in mind."

"Come on guys, the option of medieval torture devices or a dip into modern technology over a traditional breaking of bread, what more could you want?"

"Seth you're talking about video games and pizza." Lindsay stared at him skeptically.

"Exactly, that's the beauty of it."

"You know, I think I'm just gonna head back to the Bait Shop, at least there you can get liquor." Marissa sighed, standing up.

"But we haven't gotten to the _peeling off_ yet Marissa."

"Well unfortunately Seth, we never really got to the hanging out part either." Marissa rolled her eyes for the second time in the past ten minutes and grabbed her purse.

"Zing! Okay well unfortunately for you Marissa, according to the official rules of any group hang, you can only leave if Alex agrees to go with you."

"Alex?" Marissa sighed.

"I have _Silent Hill_…" Seth tempted.

Alex bit her lip in thought, normally this wouldn't even take a second's consideration. Go get wasted with the only female Adonis she had ever met or stay in and play video games with a bobble headed geek in size 27 jeans? Simple choice really, but there was something about the allure of horror, guts and gore that captivated her heart.

Marissa's eyes were locked on Alex's, until she saw the blonde biting her lip. _Sooo hot!_ Marissa thought as she licked her lips automatically. By that simple act, Marissa was transfixed, and she soon found her body disobeying her as a familiar throbbing sensation grew from between her legs. _What the fuck?! _Marissa's thoughts screamed, her eyes widening as a certain voice elicited a desire in her that hadn't been there for quite some time.

"Marissa?" Alex asked, her voice seemed to beg the taller girl to stay and she couldn't help but comply.

"I suppose." Marissa sighed again, but grinned when Alex patted the seat next to her.

"Yes! Game on!" Seth squealed as he handed Alex the controller and they started.

"Wait, don't you want to turn the lights off or something?"

"Hm Marissa, why would that be?" Summer eyed her best friend suspiciously.

"To make it scarier, ya know, get into the mood." Marissa had to keep herself from chuckling at the thought.

"Oh trust me Ris; this game is plenty scary with all the lights on." Seth said as the title menu came on.

"Marissa you've obviously never played _Silent Hill_, alright then lights off." Alex grinned and so did the eldest Cooper girl.

"Alright, but ladies, if any of you get scared, feel free to latch onto me for support." Seth winked and Summer once again whacked him over the head with a pillow.

Ryan turned off the lights just as Marissa looked at Alex to find her, surprisingly still, biting her lip. "Stop it." Marissa whispered.

"Stop what?" Seth whispered back as he leaned in closer to Marissa, her having just noticed that he had chosen to sit next to her as Alex pressed start on the title menu.

"Talking to me." Marissa retorted.

"But I wasn't--"

"Seth, shut up already, I'm trying to watch this."

Seth raised an eyebrow at Marissa's sudden intrigue in video games, but didn't say anything further as he turned his attention back to the screen in front of them. Increasing the volume considerably, Alex set the remote back down on the coffee table and turned to Marissa.

"You were saying?" Alex whispered into the brunette's ear.

It was nearing nine p.m. and even with the windows open, it was still hard to distinguish human from darkness. Ryan and Lindsay had both decided they had better things to do than watch someone play video games; meaning of course that they were sucking face.

Seth was clinging to Summer's arm like a terrified schoolgirl.

"You're not biting your lip anymore are you?" Marissa asked, no one was listening but the blonde, everyone else occupied.

"No, why?"

"Good, because it was making me horny--" Marissa whispered just as Seth let out a high-pitched scream.

"_What?!" _Alex's eyes snapped up to meet Marissa's, who grinned, before she turned her attention back to the screen.

What she saw made her scream louder than she ever thought possible, accompanied by Seth's girly high-pitched serenade. Ryan hit the lights as Marissa buried her face in Alex's shoulder. Summer was using Seth's body to shield her eyes and Lindsay glanced at the screen, her eyes left fixated in horror.

"Marissa, look! You're missing the best part!" Alex laughed sadistically.

"_Oh. Dear. God._ What is he eating?!!" Seth squealed before trying to bury his face in Summer's chest.

"Ew! Seth Ezekiel! Get off of me you perv!" Summer exclaimed before shoving the boy to the floor, only to pick him up again so that he blocked her view of the screen.

"That's…er…_graphic._" was all Lindsay said before kindly asking Ryan to turn off the game.

"Yeah, just give me a sec." Ryan replied as he stood in front of the game system. "Power…power…power, ah here it is!" Ryan said as he pressed the button and held it until the television screen went blank.

"Okay, you can look now." Ryan announced and Alex just grinned as Marissa stared up at her.

"Is it over?" Seth whispered as he peeked from behind his arm.

Seeing that the television screen no longer held images of revulsion, Seth stood up to return the game disc to its case when yet another phenomenon happened. The TV screen went from pitch black to white noise and Seth let out another scream.

"Ryan man, it's The Ring! Samara's gonna kill us all, run for your life!" Seth screeched as he scrambled over the back of the couch.

"Look at the bright side Seth, at least it's not Samara's mother. She looks so much like Michael Jackson you'd be more worried about getting molested than dying." Alex grinned.

"Oh sorry, my bad." Ryan said as he held up a cable that he had just unplugged from the wall. "I must've pulled the wrong plug or something, hang on." Ryan explained before realigning the chord and the television channel was restored, now depicting a beautiful scene from _Silent Hill_ the movie.

"For the love of Moses!" Seth exclaimed before picking up the remote and shutting off the television.

"Who's up for a drink." Marissa suggested as she headed for the kitchen.

Everyone agreeing, Marissa soon returned with a couple of sodas and after handing them out, she sat back down next to Alex.

"That was great huh?" Seth enthused.

"Real fun." Summer responded, giving the brunette boy a smack in the head. "Pervert."

"Ow…Summer, you know I have a sensitive scalp."

While Summer and Seth continued their banter, Ryan went back to sitting with Lindsay, making sure she was all right. Alex turned to face Marissa who gulped.

"So what was this talk about you being…hm…_aroused._" Alex grinned.

Marissa shrugged. "The mood was killed."

Alex sighed and once again faced the television, propping her feet up on the coffee table as she mumbled something about not being any fun. Two hours passed without much conversation between the six teenagers and finally Seth stood up from his spot next to Marissa, yawning. Before he had a chance to speak however, Alex stood up.

"I think we're gonna head out Seth, thanks for this _wonderful_ Friday night." Alex rolled her eyes playfully and the two girls were gone before Seth could think of a worthwhile comeback.

After their departure, Ryan and Lindsay made their way to the pool house, leaving Summer and Seth alone in the living room.

"So…who's up for the _Blade_ trilogy?" Seth asked which earned him yet another smack from Summer.

Figuring now was as good a time as any, Marissa brought up the question she had been wanting to ask the blonde ever since the Townsend clone had brought it to her attention.

"Alex?" the blonde nodded in acknowledgement. "Well there's this thing tomorrow night at my school and--"

"Newport Union's annual senior lock-in?" Alex raised an eyebrow at the thought.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I used to go there you know, till I was kicked out of course." Alex winked.

"Right, I forgot about that little detail. So I was wondering, if maybe, you want to come with me? We're allowed to invite one guest, it's supposed to boost attendance or something."

"Oh I don't think they'll have a problem with attendance." was all Alex bothered to reply.

"Johnny, Chili and Volchok are going to be there too, okay well maybe not Volchok,

but--"

"Of course I'll go with you, dork." Alex grinned and Marissa smiled back at her, grateful and excited.

"So…what do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, we could head back to my place, pig out." Marissa suggested.

"Are you always hungry?"

"Pretty much." Marissa grinned sheepishly. "Oh I almost forgot, you've never met my sister Kaitlin, have you?"

"The famous Mini Cooper, nope, can't say I've had the pleasure of meeting her."

Marissa chuckled. "Well, Mini Cooper isn't so mini anymore, she finished early from boarding school and is now a freshman at Harbor."

"Wow, so if your sister's so smart, what ever happened to you?" Alex grinned and Marissa rolled her eyes.

"Very funny, so you want to go?" Marissa asked, oblivious to their current surroundings.

"We're already here." Alex almost laughed as Marissa realized where Alex had parked.

"Oh." she smiled before the two entered into the extravagant abode.

"Good, You're home. Marissa do me a favor and watch Kaitlin for a few hours while Neil and I go out for the night."

"Okay mother, Kaitlin's not eight, I'm sure she can take care of herself."

"No really, it's okay mom, just let me be patronized." Kaitlin rolled her eyes.

Dismissing her daughters' last comments, Julie gave them each a kiss farewell and soon swept out of the living room with Neil at her heels. Marissa and Alex joined Kaitlin on the couch who was watching television.

"Hey Ris, who's your friend?" Kaitlin eyed the tattooed blonde with slight interest.

"Kaitlin this is Alex and vice versa."

"Alex huh? Um Ris, is this the same Alex that you went out with?"

Marissa nodded. "The one you went and got that sweet tat with?--That's right, don't think I haven't noticed, anyway, want to go rent some DVDs?" Kaitlin asked, doing a complete 360° on the subject.

The two teens shared a glance, but Marissa, not wanting to pursue the previous subject any further agreed and they were on their way to the video store.

"So, let's see what we managed to come up with." Kaitlin said as the three girls stood together at the back of the building with their movie picks. "I found _Blades of Glory, Oceans 13 _and _Knocked Up._"

"That takes care of the comedies. I found _I Know Who Killed Me, Hostel: Part II _and_ 28 Weeks Later._" Alex grinned at Marissa's slight grimace.

"Well I guess you decided to take care of the horror, guts and gore huh Lex?" Marissa paled.

"_I Know Who Killed Me_? What kind of lame ass title is that?" Kaitlin looked at the movie skeptically.

"Lindsay Lohan." Alex explained and they all laughed. "At least you get to see her die in this one, or you come close." Alex grinned.

"You're decent." Kaitlin gave her approval and Alex laughed. "Hey Marissa you want to watch _House of Wax_ again? We can laugh at Paris." Kaitlin chuckled, good memories. "At least Alex doesn't pick out all the cheesy chick flicks like you do." Kaitlin smirked.

"Hey, they're not all cheesy." Marissa defended. "Anyway, I picked out _Alpha Dog, Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer _and _Loving Annabelle._"

"Once again, Ris decides to take care of the 'pretty people watch'." Kaitlin rolled her eyes.

Marissa grinned sheepishly. "Olivia Wilde, Justin Timberlake, Jessica Alba and Paul Walker, what a coincidence. You know Alex, you could be Olivia's twin, too bad she reverted back to being a brunette. Luckily, in this movie she's still a blonde." Alex beamed, it wasn't every day that you were compared to an actress.

"Oh god Marissa, _Loving Annabelle_?You can't be serious." Kaitlin rolled her eyes as she scanned the DVD.

"Hey it was voted best outfest, it can't be that bad." Marissa grinned as they paid for the movies.

"Half those movies are voted best outfest." Alex countered with a small smile and then they all got in the car.

After sitting through some odd hours of watching a Catholic schoolteacher fall for her adorable Catholic schoolgirl, the movie ended and Marissa clapped. Kaitlin stirred from her boredom and whispered a 'finally' before popping in a horror movie to get back at Marissa for making her bored out of her mind.

"What movie is this?" Marissa asked.

"_28 Weeks Later_." Kaitlin smiled as she saw her older sister grow pale.

"Great." Marissa mumbled as the movie began.

"_Sam?…" _the pretty blonde on the screen whispered as she peered out the tiny crack she had made in their wall.

Next moment Marissa was screaming as an infected human grabbed the girl's arm and bit down. The movie went on like that for an hour and a half and it didn't help that Alex would purposely scare the brunette so she jumped a good foot out of her seat.

"Whew," Marissa sighed. "Glad that's over."

"Can't wait for the sequel." Kaitlin commented as she took out the movie. "So what did you guys think? I mean it couldn't have been that bad since Marissa actually watched most of it this time. So what was your guys' favorite part?"

"My favorite part was when they were in the subway with the night vision scope and Scarlet was always like _'It's okay guys, I can see, I can see.'_ It's like what the fuck man, we don't care that you can see if we can't!" Alex grinned and they all laughed.

"Or when Andy was in bed and he had that nightmare about his mother and they flashed her face on the screen and then you see her peel her face off and when Andy wakes up he says _'Sometimes I'm afraid I'm going to forget what she looks like.'_" Kaitlin laughed.

"You're not going to forget with that image burned into your retinas." Marissa grinned. "My favorite part was when Tammy and Andy got separated after they had an outbreak of the disease. Tammy and Scarlet were in the warehouse together and Scarlet is reassuring Tammy that they'll find Andy and get them both out of there safely. Tammy was crying and Scarlet was cupping her face and I so badly wish they would have kissed. Sure it might not have fit in with the storyline, but you've got to admit it would have been adorable."

"It was still pretty cute when she cried on Scarlet's shoulder though and Scarlet was cooing at her that it would be okay." Kaitlin admitted. "I also liked at the end when France got an outbreak of the disease, damn French, too bad that guy's helicopter had to crash in France. I bet you the next sequel is gonna be called _28 Years Later_." Kaitlin suggested and the group laughed at the thought.

"So you guys, how would we hide from the zombies if that happened to us?" Marissa asked and the other two laughed.

"It's not going to happen to us Ris." Alex assured.

"Well Ris, we could always hide in the car that won't start and you would have to get out and push! Then not only would you be gassed, but set on fire!" Kaitlin chuckled and Marissa glared.

"Yeah well you'd end up like Tammy's mother and get your eyes gouged out by your husband that left you for dead in the first place." Marissa teased.

"No because I wouldn't be so stupid as to go back for that little midget. When the boy was totally inhaling that pasta he reminded me of Seth after he found out that Summer and Zach didn't have sex. Remember that? You and I arrived at the diner just in time to see him bite into that cheeseburger while he was sitting with Zach. Talk about sick."

"Oh yeah. That was pretty gross. What time is it anyway?"

"About 3 in the morning." Alex answered with a small yawn. "Why? You ready to get your forty winks?"

"Sleep? After that movie, are you kidding me? We need to watch a comedy or something." Marissa urged as she stood up to put in another movie.

Just then the front door opened and Julie walked in with Neil. "Oh, you girls are still up? Well, I rented some DVDs if you're interested."

"Yeah right mom, another porno? That's all you seem to pick out lately." at this remark Alex quirked an eyebrow and Kaitlin gladly explained. "Trust me Alex, lately every movie she rents, there's someone doing the nasty."

Julie rolled her eyes and threw the DVDs down on the table. "Not this time, I assure you." Julie smiled lightly as Marissa sifted through the movies.

"_Sleepless in Seattle, Elizabethtown, A Walk To Remember, The Titanic _and _2000 Maniacs._" Marissa eyed her mother and almost laughed. "Looks like you two were hoping for some alone time huh?" Julie held her composure, but Neil went red in the face.

"_2000 Maniacs_" the three teenage girls agreed and put the movie in. "Actually, I think I saw this movie at one of my school's weekend retreats." Kaitlin added as the movie began.

"Miss Pussycat? God, you can so tell a guy made this movie." Alex remarked a good portion way through the movie.

"Yeah I definitely saw this movie, told you they were gay." Kaitlin confirmed as the two blonde cousins on the screen went at it. "Thanks mother for yet _another_ pornographic movie."

"Well it was supposed to be a comedic horror type of thing." Julie commented as a guy just walked into a shed full of severed body parts. "See?"

Neil chuckled whilst the rest rolled their eyes, unimpressed.

By the time the movie ended Marissa was dozing on Alex's shoulder and Alex, well, Alex was dozing on Julie's shoulder.

"Well this is awkward." Julie said as she stared down at the sleeping blonde on her shoulder. "Alex, wake up." Julie said as she lightly shook the girl, but it was Marissa however, who woke up first.

Marissa awoke with a start, breathing heavily and her forehead damp with sweat. "Marissa honey, what's wrong?" Julie asked.

"N-nothing, I just had a nightmare that's all."

"Again with the nightmares?" Kaitlin sighed.

"Shut up." Marissa snapped as she rubbed her forehead, Alex having woken up from the commotion beside her, now looked on worriedly.

"Was it about the incident again?" Julie asked as she took a glass of water from Neil and handed it to her daughter.

"No…" Marissa let the ice-cold water slide down her throat. "Actually I dreamt that the infected were coming to kill us all, starting with mom of course." Marissa grinned and Kaitlin laughed.

"Ha ha, very funny." Julie pursed her lips in annoyance. "I think it's time for all of us to get some shuteye."

"Yeah, I'm beat." Neil said, yawning.

"Alright." Marissa said sleepily as they all stood up and retreated to their own bedrooms.

The two girls settled under the covers together having gotten ready for bed. Marissa's breathing was back to normal and the nightmare had been laughable compared to what her other nightmares were usually about. Alex and Marissa were lying together peacefully as they faced each other, Marissa resting her tired eyes and Alex lost in thought. The tattooed teen smiled to herself, thinking about the last movie they had watched, Julie had a thing for porn, who would have thought? The blonde chuckled and Marissa's saxe blue eyes now stared back at her.

"What are you thinking?" she asked.

"About the last movie we watched and how your sister was talking about your mom always renting smut. I remember last year when I went to your house and Julie was watching a blue movie."

"No way, when was this?" Marissa's eyes widened and it was then that Alex's brain clicked.

The whole reason she had gone to the Cooper-Nichol residence that night last year was because Marissa had said she was going to her mother's. That was when Julie called Alex 'this week's yard guy', when Marissa had lied to her. Alex cleared her throat, not really wanting to answer the question, but luckily, she didn't have to.

"When I lied to you." Marissa replied quietly.

Alex nodded and sighed, it definitely wasn't the best memory she had of their relationship, especially after she found out later on; that Marissa had lied to her yet again. Cue an awkward silence, neither of them spoke; this was a delicate subject as it was without either girl's concession of their current feelings.

"I'm sorry." Marissa whispered.

"That was so long ago--"

"No Alex, I lied to you, I betrayed your trust, I…_I hurt you_."

Here it was, the subject Alex had been hoping to avoid, but what had she been thinking? There was no way that they could avoid this subject forever, especially since they lived in the same house, shared the same bed, were becoming better friends than either of them could have ever hoped for.

The blonde remained silent, the two still keeping their distance since Marissa didn't seem ready to drop the matter and go back to sleep.

"Say something." Marissa whispered, the lingering silence eating away at her.

"_Something."_ Alex quipped as she buried her face further into her pillow.

Marissa lightly shoved the girl in a non-threatening manner so that she stared at Marissa, blinking. Marissa searched Alex's features; her bright blue eyes were tinged with something the taller girl couldn't quite place. Hurt, anger, confusion, annoyance, fear? All these options ran through Marissa's mind as her eyes darted down to her cute little nose. Her breathing was light, so light that it almost looked like she wasn't breathing at all. Saxe blue eyes drifted still, to rest on Alex's soft pink lips. They seemed relaxed, as Marissa's eyes remained fixated on them. Marissa was trying to convince herself that she wasn't captivated by this, after all they were just--wait, was that a quiver?

Alex kept her eyes on Marissa's, which seemed oddly distant, obviously concentrating on something other than her, right? _Hopefully._ Her pupils resembled little coal pebbles worn smooth from events that aged her before her time, they almost seemed…haunted, to put it lightly. The ghosts of Marissa's past seemed to disappear however as Alex's eyes dipped down in time to see an adorable smile dance on the brunette's lips. Wonderment fleeted through the blonde's thoughts as her eyes returned their gaze to Marissa's. The warm blue-grey surface, glossy pools of mischief that had captivated Alex in the first place, she could get lost in those eyes and found it hard to convince herself that she wasn't already.

Then, Marissa blinked. "Alex?"

"Yeah?"

Marissa's mind scrambled to think of something to say, anything, the weather, surf lessons, how cold her feet were, nothing. "Well?" Alex prodded.

The brunette sighed. "Nothing."

"What are you thinking?" Alex asked lightly, ultimately avoiding having to discuss her thoughts.

"How no matter how hard I try to avoid the subject of us I can't help but bring it up, we need to talk about this sometime, _don't we?_"

"This isn't going to be one of those long meaningful talks about feelings is it, because you know I'm not so good with the whole sentimental thing."

Marissa closed her eyes, not saying a word, she was too tired to argue. Hoping that they would continue this conversation sometime tomorrow, the brunette simply snuggled closer to Alex resting her head lightly next to the blonde's chest.

"Marissa?" Said girl nodded in reply. "I'm sorry too." Alex whispered in the girl's ear before wrapping her arms snugly around Marissa's waist and pulling her close.

The two silently coming to an agreement, an understanding. In some way or other both of the girls were responsible for what happened, for what caused their downfall. The love still remained, they both realized that now. From their touch, their warmth, the sparkle since returning to their vacant eyes.

Their familiar spark…recognized, accepted, _ignited_.

**End Chapter Four: A whole different kind of bonfire**


	5. Sparks: Part I

Chapter Five: Sparks

**Title: RHYTHM IT. **

**A/N: **Hey guys sorry for the long wait, but I accidentally deleted this chapter from my computer entirely and it took me forever to get enough inspiration to decide to rewrite it, plus I've just been dealing with a lot of shit that life's thrown my way. On the plus side, I thought of a title, and this isn't much of an update, but thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter Five: Sparks: Part I **

Marissa hit the floor with a thud, her body now slightly bruised along with being roused from its slumber, Marissa's eyes flickered open.

"What the hell?" she snapped.

"Well you said I could just roll you over." Alex grinned down at the brunette.

"Yeah, not onto the floor." Marissa groaned as she sat up.

Looking Alex over, she saw that the girl had already taken a shower and was dressed in jeans and her 'Discipline Me' tank top. "What time is it?" Marissa muttered, trying to shield her eyes from the light that poured in from an open window.

"10 a.m." Alex snickered and Marissa glared at her.

"I hate you."

"Now that's what I like to hear first thing in the morning, your breakfast is almost ready so you better be naked and in the shower by the time I come back."

"Hm, that sounds familiar…almost like we're—"

"You in the shower yet?" Alex interrupted before she disappeared back downstairs.

"_Dating."_ Marissa finished as she stood up and headed for the shower.

"Who died?" Kaitlin asked as she sat down at the dining room table next to Alex.

"That would be your mother's doing." Alex answered with a grin.

"You mean she finally offed herself?"

"You're not that lucky," Kaitlin shot Alex an amused little smirk and Alex almost laughed as Julie walked towards them with a plate in her hands. She laid it in front of the youngest Cooper girl who paled. "She made you breakfast." Alex grinned, so did Julie.

"Good morning sweetheart!" Julie smiled as she kissed her daughter on the forehead

"Oh thanks mom, it looks…_delicious_." Kaitlin grimaced as Julie walked away.

"Alex are you sure you don't want anything?" Julie shouted back to her.

"Positive." came the reply just as Marissa joined them.

Said girl glanced at the plate full of soupy looking eggs on Kaitlin's plate and burnt toast, taking a quick whiff, Marissa pulled a face. "I found the body." Marissa announced with a grin, sliding in next to Alex.

"Ah Marissa you're up, what would you like for breakfast?" Julie smiled brightly as she saw that her eldest daughter had woken up.

"Nothing." Marissa answered. "That you've cooked." she added under her breath.

"What did you and Alex switch rolls now? Are you the one not eating breakfast anymore?" Julie rolled her eyes. "You know I used to do that whole cigarettes and whiskey for breakfast thing, yep I was quite the _punk_ in my day."

Marissa groaned. "Mother…"

"Right, what am I saying? It still is my day."

"Yeah well in all the time that _we_ have been living in _your_ day, you couldn't be bothered to learn how to cook?" Kaitlin said as she pushed the plate of food away from her.

"Here's 20 dollars, go get something." Julie sighed as she cleared the table and Kaitlin disappeared in a flash, her mother right behind her.

"Hey Lex, if you went to Newport Union, do you know what the theme of this year's lock-in is going to be?"

"Theme?"

"Yeah you know, like winter wonderland or beach blast."

"Um, yeah…" Alex scratched the back of her head. "Well you know Union, not much for, well, anything. So there's no theme."

"Well a good lock-in has to have a theme right?"

"I don't know if crappy music and spiked punch counts, but that's about as good as it gets."

"Marissa, your guests are here." Dr. Roberts announced as three boys joined the two girls on the veranda.

"_Guests?"_ Marissa raised an eyebrow and turned to Alex.

"Don't worry Ris; we invited ourselves over to hang out with you losers before the lock-in." Volchok explained with a cheeky grin.

"_How nice of you."_ Marissa rolled her eyes playfully. "Anyway, I was just talking to Alex about the theme of this year's lock-in."

"Theme?" the three boys said in unison, exchanging glances.

"Oh there is no way you're turning this into one of those rich kids' parties Ris. Newport Union does not have themes. We're all about crossing boundaries" with a confused little stare from Marissa, Volchok continued.

"You see Ris, think of it as prison--"

"Now there's a comforting thought." Chili added with a cheesy grin.

"And during the lock-in, we all cross boundaries."

Marissa scrunched up her nose, he wasn't making much sense, and the sense he was making sounded…oh I don't know, _illegal? _Alex jumped into the fray to clear up Marissa's obvious confusion.

"Okay well what I think Kevin is trying to say is that you know how in prison there are invisible boundary lines out on the grounds that everybody follows lest they cross them and get beat down or killed. Usually dominated by race, blacks with blacks, whites with whites, Hispanics with Hispanics, yeah?"

"Yeah, I think so." Marissa said, remembering watching something about this on National Geographic when she was actually sick. "They also make moonshine by putting bread and apples in a bag and letting them ferment."

Volchok let out a laugh. "Yeah I remember that."

All four pairs of eyes turned to look at him and he shrugged. "It was on National Geographic." he defended and Alex had to muffle a laugh.

"Now apply that to high school except instead of by race it's by everyone's individual cliques that they belong to, preps, jocks, druggies, you know?"

Marissa nodded. "Well during the lock-in, since we're all stuck together in one place, then people cross the so called 'stereotype boundaries' and mingle. Preps with druggies, jocks with geeks, get it? Kind of like a freak accident social experiment."

"Ooh big speech today huh Lexus?" Volchok grinned teasingly.

"Shut it Kev." Alex rolled her eyes and smacked the blond over the head.

"Anyone up for a little surf before we have to report in to Regina George?"

"Regina George?" Marissa raised an eyebrow at the reference to the Lohan movie.

"Well you call her the Townsend clone." Johnny laughed and Marissa smiled.

"What do you mean by 'report in'?"

"We've been recruited and by 'we' I mean us he-men smash smash, to help Regina set up for tonight."

Volchok shrugged. "It's not all that bad, think of it as the Hitler Youth or the Communist Young Pioneers." four pairs of eyes were now on Volchok for the second time that morning.

The blond surf nazi sighed; some people would never understand him. Dismissing the odd remark from Volchok, the group resumed their plans for this afternoon.

"So anyway, you girls in for a little surf?"

The two nodded, never mind that both of them knew Marissa didn't know how to surf, right? Marissa and Alex shared a knowing glance and the brunette smiled, this was going to be a long day.


End file.
